


Pain-Killer Weather

by silverliningingold



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, elevator scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverliningingold/pseuds/silverliningingold
Summary: "Don't touch me." Dongsik hisses, tone pitched stifling low; the promise of impending threat lingers in his voice like the billow of stormclouds before the deafening clap of thunder is about to split the sky open. "...you'll only cut yourself."
Relationships: Seo In Woo/Yook Dong Sik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Pain-Killer Weather

"...Mine is more of a warning rather than an offer." With his patience wearing thinner by the second, he is chewing on the attempt at gentility at this point, although unable of keeping the baleful edge inside the safe confines of his throat.

But it seems the feigned pleasantries have petered out for the both of them.

Despite priding himself on his analytical mind, on his shrewdness, Inwoo is having a much harder time reading him than he would anyone else. Alias, he had taken into account that approaching the man might prove to be challenging. 

What he had not predicted, however, was Dongsik giving him a glimpse of his true colors.

In a split second of motion time slows to a trickle, the static fuzz of a beating pulse when music skips a smattering of beats, right before swelling up to the grand climax.

Dongsik’s whole persona seems to  _ shift, _ to melt before him, shedding away like a snake slithering out of its hollow skin with the calculated widening of his eyes below the thick curtains of his lashes, the way his irises seem to tint with shades of russet as they pierce the very air where Inwoo stands. 

The narrow distance between them shrinks away, the cubicle entrapping them plunges into a withering cold that comes creeping in.

As if in a delayed motion, he feels the heat of Dongsik’s palm laying over the back of his hand, scorching, his grip a headstrong, knuckle-whiting force that has the intent to shatter whatever it touches, Inwoo thinks. The pressure he exercises leaves his very bones momentarily trembling inside the walls of his flesh, as if brittle,  _ fragile. _

"Don't touch me." Dongsik hisses, tone pitched stifling low; the promise of impending threat lingers in his voice like the billow of stormclouds before the deafening clap of thunder is about to split the sky open. "...you'll only cut yourself."

Inwoo stops breathing. An unconscious response to the astonishing reaction he finds himself to be on the receiving end of, freezing his blood cold inside the string of his veins, leaving him stunned into inmotion. 

The smothering silence is  _ thick, _ saturated with newfound tension. It stretches between them, an ear-shattering ring they are enwrapped in, folding in on itself.

Until the elevator pulls open, like a still sea of gray giving way to him. And Dongsik slowly loosens his steely grip, lets go, steps right out. Nonchalant, gait slacked, the tense line of his shoulders slouching, fingers loosely curling into his palms; facade slipping back on. As if nothing had come to be only seconds prior. 

But before the graying sea comes to a close, Dongsik tugs his attention to himself like the pull of an elastic stretched to its limit, Inwoo's sole focus becoming the slow burn of a menacing smirk as it begins cutting across the other man's handsome countenance.

And, unlike his own meticulous, linear scheme of danger, Dongsik exudes a contrasting energy, dissimilar and resting poles apart from his own; this is the charge of an electrical storm foreboding  _ pure chaos. _

Inwoo remains rooted in place, staring after him as if staring at an open crimson wound painting the sharp blade of a double-edged dagger.

For the first time in Inwoo’s soulless life, someone is managing to rival the short lived excitement of a kill.

**Author's Note:**

> ...this scene did something to me okay? I don't know what exactly, but I still haven't recovered weeks after having binged this God tier, extraordinary show.
> 
> Gosh, this storyline is just so good, like top notch good, and I loved everything about it. Literal gold. I just wish they kept up the misunderstanding of Inwoo believing Dongsik to be a serial killer for longer. And I think I'm gonna do something about that.
> 
> For now though I just wanted to write something about the _iconic_ elevator scene from my lens, but in the future I definitely want to expand on this.


End file.
